Drogo
Khal Drogo 'ist ein mächtiger Kriegsherr der Furcht erregenden Dothraki. Er führt das größte Khalasar in der dothrakischen Steppe an und ist im Kampf unbesiegt. Er heiratet Daenerys Targaryen für ein Bündnis mit ihrem Bruder Viserys. Er verspricht, ihr zu Liebe in Westeros einzufallen, doch stirbt, bevor die Invasion beginnen kann. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Jason Momoa. Erscheinung So wie die meisten Dothraki hat Drogo kupferfarbene Haut, schwarzes Haar und dunkle Augen. Er ist groß, einen ganzen Kopf größer als die meisten anderen Männer, muskulös, bewegt sich aber trotzdem leichtfüßig und anmutig. Er hat einen langen herabhängenden Schnauzbart und einen ebenfalls langen Zopf, der bis zu seinen Oberschenkeln reicht und in dem kleine Glöckchen hängen. Der Zopf symbolisiert seinen Status innerhalb der Dothraki als unbesiegter Kriegsherr Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 3 – Daenerys I. Drogos Lieblingspferd ist ein hagerer, roter Hengst, der oft nur "Der Rote" genannt wird, da es in der Tradition der Dothraki üblich ist, seinen Pferden keine Namen zu geben. Vergangenheit Drogos Vater war Khal Barbho. Cohollo war dem Prinzen, oder Khalakka, verplichtet, als dieser noch ein Kind war und rettete Drogo bei einer Gelegenheit einmal vor Söldnern. Schon von klein auf war Drogo ein außerordentlich begabter Krieger selbst unter den gefürchtetsten Dothraki. Im Alter von 30 führte er bereits ein 40000 Mann starkes Khalasar, das größte in der Dothrakischen See. In seinem ganzen Leben ist er nie besiegt worden, was sein außerordentich langer Zopf zeigt. Seine Blutreiter sind neben Cohollo auch Qotho und Haggo. Laut einer Sklavin von Illyrio Mopatis beträgt die Größe seines Khalasaar insgesamt über 100.000 Reiter, später redet Viserys von 40.000 . Er besitzt außerdem einen Palast in der Heiligen Stadt Vaes Dothrak mit angeblich über 200 Zimmern und Türen aus Silber . Außerdem ist er im Besitz eines neuntürmigen Schlosses in Pentos, das ihm von den dortigen Magistern überlassen wurde, als Teil ihrer Bestechungspolitik, um die Dothraki zu besänftigen . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell thumb|Jason Momoa als Khal Drogo in der TV - Serie Illyrio Mopatis, der den beiden letzten Mitgliedern des Hauses Targaryen, Viserys und Daenerys, fördert und ihnen Zuflucht bietet, arrangiert eine Ehe zwischen Daenerys und Khal Drogo, der gerade Pentos besucht. Im Gegenzug soll Drogo Viserys 10.000 Krieger seines Khalasar zur Verfügung stellen, damit dieser den Eisernen Thron zurückerobern kann . Die Hochzeit findet auf die traditionelle dothrakische Art statt. Drogos gesamtes Khalasar sammelt sich auf einem Feld von den Toren Pentos' für ein tagelanges Festmahl, mehrmals unterbrochen von tödlichen Kämpfen und sexuellen Handlungen unter den Anwesenden. Der Tradition entsprechend bieten Drogos Blutreiter der neuen Khaleesi gute Waffen an - eine Peitsche, ein Arakh und einen Bogen aus Drachenknochen, die sie an Drogo weiterreicht. Drogo selbst schenkt seiner Frau eine prächtige silberne Stute. Schließlich führt Drogo Daenerys vom Getümmel fort, um die Hochzeit zu vollenden. Daenerys hat große Angst vor ihrem Bräutigam und fürchtet, von ihm vergewaltigt zu werden, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass Drogo ein rücksichtsvoller Liebhaber ist. Obwohl die beiden keine gemeinsame Sprache teilen, erfährt Daenerys, dass Drogo das Wort "Nein" versteht. Daraufhin beginnt er, sie zärtlich zu berühren. Er startet nicht mit dem Verkehr, ehe sie nicht ihre Zustimmung äußert und von selbst beginnt Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 11 – Daenerys II. Robert Baratheon berichtet Eddard Stark, dass er über Ser Jorah Mormont, der für Lord Varys als Spion arbeitet, von Daenerys' Hochzeit mit Drogo erfahren habe. Er plant ein Attentat auf Daenerys, weil er sich vor einer dothrakischen Invasion fürchtet Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 12 – Eddard II. Diese liebevolle Hochzeitsnacht gibt den Ton der gesamten Ehe an, die bemerkenswert glücklich verläuft, auch wenn Drogo Daenerys am Anfang ihrer Reise nach Vaes Dothrak noch weitgehend ignoriert. Tagsüber reitet er mit seinen Blutreitern, abends feiert er Feste und speist mit seinem Khalasar, erst spät in der Nacht erscheint er in Daenerys' Zelt, um sie nach dothrakischer Sitte von hinten zu nehmen. Das ändert sich im Verlauf der Reise, und nach dem Vorfall zwischen Daenerys und Viserys wird Dany selbstbewusster. Eines Abends führt sie Drogo vor das Zelt und bringt ihn dazu, sich beim Geschlechtsverkehr auf den Rücken zu legen. Bei seinem Höhepunkt ruft er ihren Namen. In dieser Nacht wird sie schwanger Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 23 – Daenerys III . Etwas später treffen sich zwei Männer in Königsmund und unterhalten sich über einen Plan, dem Haus Targaryen zur Rückkehr auf den Thron zu verhelfen. Es handelt sich vermutlich um Lord Varys und Illyrio Mopatis. Während Varys sagt, dass die Zeit dränge, weil Eddard Stark als neue Hand des Königs immer mehr Geheimnissen auf die Spur käme, entgegnet Illyrio, dass der Khal sich mit seiner Invasion Zeit lasse, bis sein Sohn geboren sei Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 32 – Arya III . Nach dem Vorfall im Dothrakischen Meer zwischen Daenerys und ihrem Bruder muss Viserys einen Tag lang hinter dem khalasar herlaufen. Die Dothraki geben ihm den Schandnamen "König mit den wunden Füßen". Am nächsten Tag bietet Drogo ihm an, auf einem Karren mitzufahren, wobei das gewöhnlich nur Alte, Kinder oder Krüppel tun, und so nennen sie ihn den "Karrenkönig" Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 36 – Daenerys IV . Als Daenerys' neue Rolle als Khaleesi sie aus der missbräuchlichen Kontrolle ihres Bruders reißt, beginnt sie, das schüchterne, widerspruchslose Mädchen, das sie einst war, zurückzulassen und zu einer starken, zuversichtlichen und unabhängigen Anführerin heranzuwachsen. In der Zeit, in der Daenerys die Sprache der Dothraki erlernt, zeigt Drogo seine schnelle Auffasungsgabe beim Erlernen der Gemeinen Zunge von Westeros, obwohl er einen barbarischen Akzent beibehält. Daenerys spricht er liebevoll mit "Mond meines Lebens" an, während sie ihn "meine Sonne, meine Sterne" nennt. Er behandelt sie mit Respekt und schätzt ihre Meinung. Obwohl er ihre Einwände bezüglich traditioneller dothrakischer Praktiken von Vergewaltigung und Versklavung besiegter Völker weder versteht noch teilt, unterstützt er sie, als Daenerys seinen Kriegern befiehlt, die Vergewaltigungen zu beenden, erfreut über den wachsenden Mut seiner Frau. Drogos Beziehung mit Viserys verläuft jedoch nicht annähernd so glücklich. Während Daenerys respektvoll gegenüber der dothrakischen Kultur ist, begierig darauf, mehr über sie zu lernen und sie für sich auch anzunehmen, zeigt ihr Bruder nichts als Verachtung für die dothrakischen "Wilden". Bezüglich der Hilfe, die ihm Khal Drogo zugesichert hatte, zeigt Viserys große Ungeduld. Das Problem spitzt sich zu, als Viserys das heilige Verbot des Bluvergießens von Vaes Dothrak bricht, seine Waffe zieht und Daenerys und ihr ungeborenes Kind damit bedroht. Mit der Drohung fordert er von Drogo die Krone, die dieser ihm versprochen hatte. Drogo entgeht geschickt dem Gesetz gegen das Blutvergießen, indem er bekannt gibt, Viserys solle die Krone bekommen, die er verdient hat, einen Krug voll geschmolzenem Gold nimmt und ihn über Viserys' Kopf ausschüttet. An den Folgen der Verbrennung stirbt Viserys. Die Frauen des Dosh Khaleen in Vaes Dothrak kündigen an, dass Daenerys' ungeborenes Kind der Hengst sein wird, der die Welt besteigt - der prophezeite Anführer einer dothrakischen Legende. Drogo hat nur wenig Interesse daran, in Westeros einzufallen, einem Land, das den Dothraki wenig zu bieten hat und jenseits des Meeres liegt, das sie so sehr fürchten. Er überdenkt seine Entscheidung aber nochmal, nachdem ein Assassine versucht, Daenerys zu töten, um Robert Baratheons Belohnung in Anspruch zu nehmen. Wütend über den Anschlag auf das Leben seiner Frau, bekräftigt er seinen Entschluss, die Meerenge zu überqueren und die Sieben Königslande zu erobern, um ihretwillen und um ihren gemeinsamen Sohn auf den Thron ihrer Vorfahren zu setzen. Er plündert mehrere Städte in Lhazar, um Sklaven aufzutreiben, die er für Kriegsschiffe eintauschen kann. Mit den Schiffen könnte er die Meerenge mit seinem Khalasar überfahren und Westeros angreifen. Während sie in Lhazar verweilen, kämpft Drogo's Khalasar gegen das von Khal Ogo. Drogo und Ogo stehen schließlich in einem Zweikampf gegenüber, bei dem Ogo stirbt und Drogo eine Wunde in der Brust davonträgt. thumb|270px|Der Scheiterhaufen Obwohl Drogo unbesorgt wegen seiner kleinen Wunde ist, überzeugt ihn Daenerys, die Hilfe einer lhazareenischen Maegi names Mirri Maz Duur anzunehmen. Diese fertigt einen Breiumschlag an, der er auf die Wunde legen soll. Der Umschlag kratzt jedoch und Drogo reißt ihn fort, was die Wunde eitern lässt. Sein Zustand verschlechtert sich zunehmend, bis er schließlich vom Pferd fällt, ein symbolisches Ereignis dafür, dass er nicht länger in der Lage ist, den Khalasar zu führen. Als er dem Tode nahe ist, überzeugt Daenerys Mirri Maz Duur, Blutmagie zu benutzen, um sein Leben zu retten. Die Maegi verrät Daenerys jedoch und rächt sich für den Überfall auf ihr Dorf. Das Ritual, das sie anwendet, macht ihn nicht wieder so fit, wie er einst war, sondern führt ihn lediglich in einen katatonischen Zustand des Komas. Noch dazu stirbt Daenerys' Kind in ihrem Bauch als Folge des Rituals. Als sie realisiert, dass Drogo nie wieder zurück zu seinem alten Zustand finden wird, erstickt sie ihn mit einem Kissen. Anschließend baut sie ihm einen Scheiterhaufen. Sein Khalasar ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zerfallen. Daenerys verbrennt seinen Körper auf den Scheiterhaufen zusammen mit der lebendigen Mirri Maz Duur und betritt die Flammen zusammen mit ihren drei versteinerten Dracheneiern. Die Flammen tauschen auf magische Weise Leben für Leben, indem Mirri stirbt und die Drachen schlüpfen. Daenerys selbst bleibt unverbrannt. A Clash of Kings Zu Ehren ihres Ehemannes nennt Daenerys einen ihrer drei Drachen Drogon. A Dance with Dragons In Meereen schließt Daenerys ihre Augen und betet zu den Göttern. ''"Götter, ihr nahmt Khal Drogo, der meine Sonne, meine Sterne war. Ihr nahmt unseren tapferen Sohn, bevor er einen Atemzug mache konnte. Ihr habt mein Blut. Helft mir jetzt, ich bitte euch. Gebt mir die Weisheit, den Weg vor mir zu sehen und die Kraft, zu tun, was getan werden muss, um meine Kinder zu schützen." Vor ihrer Hochzeit mit Hizdahr zo Loraq, denkt sich zu sich selbst, dass sie die Hochzeit und die folgende Nacht mit Freuden erwarten sollte. Daenerys erinnert sich zurück an ihre erste Hochzeitsnacht, als Drogo ihre Jungfräulichkeit unter den fremden Sternen nahm. Sie erinnert sich daran , wie viel Angst sie hatte und wie aufgeregt sie war. Sie fragt, ob es auch mit Hizdahr so sein wird, doch in ihrem Herzen weiß Daenerys, dass sie nicht mehr das Mädchen von einst ist und Hizdahr nicht ihre Sonne, ihre Sterne. Familie *Khal Bharbo **Khal '''Drogo **Daenerys Targaryen, die Sturmgeborene ***Rhaego Targaryen, sein Sohn Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Drogo Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Dothraki